The Delta Quadrant was lonley today
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: A look at the events, relationships and other such things of an event or two in Season 4... through the eyes of the crew of Voyager...Please R&R!
1. Like an Animal

The Delta Quadrant was lonely today

Part Three in the Delta Quadrant Series

By: Kimmy Malfoy

Disclaimer: These characters are Paramount's. I could afford Versace if they weren't.

Kes's POV

Author's Note: Ah! The long awaited sequel! Here is part 3- set between the end of Scorpion and the beginning of whatever the next episode might be… I can't remember off hand. I thought I'd forget canon and just roll with what I've got, so I'm starting with Kes, just before she dies- or whatever happened to her. This is set right after Scorpion and I hope you enjoy it! No relationship- ness in this chapter, it's a little scary actually. Kind of scared myself when I wrote it…But anyway- enjoy what I have concocted here! Please R&R as always! Thanks!

It was dark on board the Starship _Voyager_ as the change of shift completed. She could hear the pitter patter of boots upon the carpet, echoing between her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sound grew louder and louder inside her mind. She slammed her hands against her ears trying to prevent the noises from growing louder. As she peered through her tired, tear filled eyes she noticed sickbay was barley illuminated by the lights of the various consuls. She had been in Sickbay for days, under observation like a lab rat, surrounded by a level six force field, caged like a wild animal. She hated the darkness, for in the darkness she would see things. Things she dreaded to see.

The visions came more frequently now, and they were more painful. Occasionally they hurt so much, that she would find herself unable o control her powers. She had hurt people; she had hurt her friends, her family. That was why she was here, so she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. But she hated the dark, and she would not sleep. In sleep she saw them killed, one by one. The entire crew tortured, destroyed, each time a different way. The visions burned into her mind and she could feel the hot tears of anguish as the creatures returned to claim them all. She felt dizzy and faint and she gripped the bio-bed. She was so tempted to scream but she knew that no one would hear her, or be able to stop the nightmares.

The pain only got stronger as the night wore on. She had collapsed onto the floor, and in the shiny paneling of the bio- bed she could see her own reflection. Or at least what used to be a vibrant young Ocampan. Now her eyes were bloodshot, black circles engulfed them, and her hair was a wild mane. She could see that she had ripped out some of her long blond locks, and her lips were caked with blood from her ferocious biting of them. She felt like an animal, but there was no way to escape this pain, she needed to remain in isolation. As she stood shakily and allowed her eyes to wander Sickbay, she noticed Seven of Nine, asleep on a bio-bed, her own life saved from the nightmare that was the Borg. _So it is she who will replace me…_ Kes mused before the voices returned and in a barley audible whisper she called out to Seven. "Get them home for me…" She fell to the floor knowing that tomorrow she would leave the ship, and her family behind.

Tomorrow she would die.


	2. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Author's Note: Now on a lighter note… This is from Kathryn's POV and contains some relationship fun! I think that for the most part I have always depicted JC as a serious relationship- but this time I wanted them to have some fun! I had a blast writing this- at least the later part. I was listening to some fun Irish music and just loved writing the dialogue between J&C! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews on the last two in the series! I am already so much happier with this one (in regards to the second one!) Please R&R!!!

_Captain's Personal Log_. _Stardate_

_After a few days I have decided to make an entry regarding Kes's passing. Her selfless death came as a blow to the crew, especially when we found out she had dramatically shortened our journey. I felt Kes's loss very deeply. As Neelix spoke about her at the funeral service, I couldn't fight the feeling that I was loosing a daughter. I suppose that Seven of Nine will somewhat fill the void left by Kes, and Neelix will tend to the plants Kes left behind, but I think, as does most of the crew, that we lost an invaluable member of our family. The past few weeks had been a real burden for Kes, and to watch her life ebb away was devastating, but I know that now, now she is at peace. She will be greatly missed. _

Kathryn closed her log entry, running her fingers through her newly shortened hair. She had put off recording a personal entry regarding Kes's death for so long that speaking about it had rehashed the sadness she felt. A beep at her door startled her. It was 0600 hours, who would want to see her this early? _Not that time is a relevant thing anyway_ she thought. She hadn't slept for so long that time, in the words of the Borg was _irrelevant. _She gave a stretch and in a yawn filled voice she muttered "Come in…"

A cheery voice greeted her. "Morning, Kathryn." She rolled her eyes.

"Chakotay, could you keep it down?"

"Why don't you turn on some light?"

"I have a headache." She was in no mood to socialize.

"I replicated breakfast" he spoke again.

"I'm not hungry."

"Stop being so grouchy."

"I'm not being grouchy."

"Computer, lights 100%" He could hear a disgruntled noise emanate from the Captain.

She looked up at him, eyes nearly squinted shut, shocked by the bright lights. As her eyes adjusted she could just about see his shocked expression. _Oh God! _She thought. _I hope I remembered to dress after my shower. _Her hand moved frantically down to her chest and discovered… nothing but uniform. She let out a relieved sigh. Regaining her composure she spoke:

"Something wrong Commander?"

"Your hair!" She raised one eyebrow and walked groggily over to the breakfast he had placed on the table. She lifted the napkin covering the platter.

"Bacon?" she was surprised. "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"You cut it!" his voice reached a fevered pitch.

"Oo! Fresh fruit!"

"Why?"

"And waffles! How glorious!"  
"Kathryn!"

"Thanks for the breakfast Chakotay, it looks fantastic!"

"Captain…"

She tried to mask her smile at his dismay as she grabbed to plates and began serving the food. "Commander, can I get you a drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"I can't believe all your hair is gone!" She snickered.

"Tea it is." As she turned toward the replicator he grabbed her arm.

"Kathryn…" his voice was serious, but his small smile betrayed him. "Your hair looks…" A long, auspicious silence engulfed the room as the Captain glared at him.

"Different… I mean good, no wonderful, umm, beautiful."

"Nice save." She smiled at him, and then broke into laughter.

"So really why did you cut it?"

"Too much maintenance."

"What maintenance? How long did it take you to make one of those twisty things?"  
"A bun Commander?"

"Yes, if that's what you call it."

"Too long."

"What?"

"It took too long to make a bun. That's why I cut my hair."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Kathryn…" his voice warned.

"What Chakotay? You think I'm not serious?" she raised an eyebrow at him, popping a piece of pineapple into her mouth.

"No"

"Well I am." She shook her head and looked down at her waffle. She could feel his eyes upon her. "What?" Chakotay gazed at her quizzically, absent mindedly poking at his breakfast.

"I don't but it Kathryn."

"Try."

"I did, honest."

"Try harder Commander, that's an order." She smiled waving her fork at him.

"Are you threatening me with your fork?"

"Absolutely."

"Why Kathryn, I am so hurt!" She laughed at his feigned shock.

"Believe me Chakotay, a fork is the least of your problems…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That I don't need a fork to intimidate, I could just slap you."

"What a turn on." She glared at him a flung a piece of fruit in his direction as her comm. badge beeped.

"Tuvok to Janeway"

"Go ahead."

"You're needed on the bridge ma'am."

"On my way." She picked up one last piece of fruit and chucked it at Chakotay as she left. "Let's go Commander. Don't want to be late." The door quickly shut behind her as Chakotay hurried to follow her.


End file.
